


Vulpaphyla-tine's Day

by GrendelGrowls



Category: Warframe
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Height Differences, Height Kink, Improvised Sex Toys, Large Cock, Monster of the Week, Penis Size, Pet Names, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Stomach Deformation, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: Talea offers Son, the biologist of the Entrati family, some chocolates prepared by Daughter as part of a Star Days gift. However, the mixture is more than she bargained for...
Relationships: Son/Tenno
Kudos: 17





	Vulpaphyla-tine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how confident I am with this one, since I found it oddly hard to write (Son is very big...), but hopefully it worked out okay. It was mostly for a specific person who I know on Twitter that's really into Son and his large size, so fingers crossed this hits the right buttons for them.

The prospect of understanding the Infestation caused a hunger in Talea that she could not ignore.

Of all the Entrati, It was only natural that the Tenno lea should work alongside Son. She had always found herself fascinated by the Infestation and the way that it could be predicted and controlled, but it also brought a lot of risks: risks that couldn't simply be cut down with a blade or blown apart with concentrated firepower. Son could offer a way to let her study Infested creatures up close, allowing her to understand two sides of what the strain could do to a living creature. His samples, whether living or dead, carried the knowledge of years of mutagen development and biological tweaking that she could explore.

Many of the creatures back starved and catatonic, only surviving through Son's immediate care. That was the part that she was more interested in - Son himself. Something about the way the Entrati's boy conducted himself around the pained creatures would set the inside of her cheeks alight, bringing a warmth to her face and adding a few extra numbers to her resting pulse. He would pet them, give them care and attention that they had obviously never had in the wild, and Talea would feel a pang of something deep within her chest every time she saw it for herself.

At first, Talea hadn't really known the word for her irritation. She had eventually managed to identify the emotion as jealousy, a _lot_ of jealousy, which she presumed to be directed at Son himself due to his rapid successes. Part of her wanted to be the expert, providing tender protection to the animals in her care and pushing Infestation research years ahead with every discovery.

It had taken her a while to realise that she was more jealous of the _animals_ he was so obsessed with. A lot of thoughts had awakened in her mind that day.

Waiting on the sidelines as he went about tending to the Vulpaphyla that she had just brought him, the Tenno found herself taking stock of what exactly kept drawing her back to the Entrati's budding biologist. Maybe it was the way that his hands moved with a gentle, smooth fluidity that danced across the animal's half-missing fur, nursing each inch of its body as he investigated the Infestation's grip. It could be the way that his attention had become completely focused on the task at hand, his solid blue eyes locked onto the poor beast as it slept its injuries off. It was that, or the quiet mumblings that slipped out from under his breath, attempts to keep it resting peacefully with all sorts of observational complements.

However, it was most likely that her obsession came from his sheer size - had his legs been free of the cocoon that currently absorbed everything below his waist, he would easily have stood at over six times her height, a giant even compared to the Necramechs that roamed the perimeters of the Entrati's home.

Talea was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Son craning his neck to check on her, a confused expression slipping onto his face.

"Are you alright?"

Today was different. Normally, she would just be happy to assist him in his work, but she had something else to offer. Daughter had been instrumental in finding the perfect combination of ingredients for something that an Entrati would die for, the closest thing to chocolates that they could scrounge up. It wasn't exactly appealing to her own senses, especially the decaying smell that came from the hastily-wrapped box, but Daughter didn't seem like the type to play pranks.

Nervously stepping towards Son's workstation, Talea gripped the box behind her back, trying to drown out her second thoughts about what she was doing. "I've got something for you."

"New samples that need my attention?" He poked his head towards the Vulpaphyla on the table. "He is healthy enough to recover on his own now, I've done what I can."

It was very difficult for her to look the giant Orokin - well, post-Orokin - in the eye as she brought the comparatively tiny present out, keeping it gently gripped between both hands. "I was, um... wondering if you knew what day it is."

"One of your Star Days, I assume? I heard Mother muttering, as she always does." The infested mass below his torso shifted and squelched as he leant down closer to her, his inquisitive eyes scanning her face. "Then that would make this present... mine?"

"If you want it, but I would understand if-"

Son scoffed, but it wasn't a dismissive sound. The way that it trailed off into a pleasing grin made it very clear that he had meant it as more of a confirmation. "It would be rude to turn a friend's gift down. The dating pool on Deimos is hardly thriving, and I'm sure Mother would object to any girl I brought home. Or boy, I suppose."

Plucking the box between his fingers and gently opening it up, Son examined the contents for a moment, his eyes narrowing as he took in what he was seeing. For a moment, Talea thought that she had been set up by Daughter, but his bright eyes flicked back to her with a surprised curiosity. 

"You can thank Sister for that, I... needed a lot of help."

"She offered the recipe, I imagine." His smile turned into a small chuckle as he turned the box back towards her, showing off the various colourful chocolates inside. "She does this every year."

"Does what?"

"Tricks some poor love-struck Tenno into giving me these aphrodisiacs. She finds it funny."

A pang of embarrassment shot through Talea's heart, and she instinctively retreated back a few steps, crossing her arms and lowering her head. A part of her wanted to apologise, and another wanted to admit her interest, but the awkwardness was getting to her. She just stood there, frozen, until the gears in her brain began to turn again. "I'm sorry, I had no idea that she-"

"On, I'm not against the idea. In fact, I really wouldn't mind some relief from my work." Leaning even closer to her, he moved the box closer to her, offering Talea first choice of the treats. "You don't have to agree, of course, but if you do, we might as well make use of them before some poor creature gobbles them up instead."

After what felt like a full minute of uncertain thoughts, Talea swallowed a bubble of spittle in her throat and picked the brightest of the chocolates. A few moments later, Son made his own selection, and the two gave one another a silent nod of agreement.

\---

The inside of the infested pod around Son's lower body was larger than she could have expected, but it also reinforced just how _small_ she was. The whole place was like a part of the Entrati boy himself, filled with tendrils and seeking tentacles that hunted for her body like warm arms. Talea couldn't believe just how into it she was, either: whatever Sister had included in that recipe was obviously meant for a creature several times her size, because it had become impossible to keep her neediness hidden.

Son re-emerged from one of the many inner pods, as if he was moving through a cave tunnel, and gave a small chuckle that was practically drowned in arousal. Everything up until this point has been a blur that her mind was more than happy to skip over, slightly addled by the aphrodisiac. Speaking with a slight whine, she look a long, hard look at Son's face, realising just how perfectly formed it actually was.

"How many did we-"

"The whole box." Son spoke like it was hard for his lungs to even work. "It was a mistake, but... _fuck_..."

It was the first time Talea had heard him curse. The slight waver in the way that he spoke was intensely arousing to her, probably because she had eaten half a box of libido-tightening treats. Everything about the way that he looked, from the slight mess of his hair to the consuming stare of his single-colour eyes, was making her desperate to bite her lip and beg for his touch. Almost all of his refined Orokin atmosphere had eroded away, and he looked a lot more like the average male Tenno - only far larger.

The infested mass that made up the entire space - wherever "the space" even was - shifted as Son was brought closer, his lower body seeming to mix with the floor like it was fleshy water. He brought himself closer, 'standing' tall above Talea's supine frame. She hadn't even noticed the tendrils wrapped around her limbs that kept her suspended in the air, ugly things that still caused an uncontrollable shiver at the base of her spine.

That smirk returned to his face, but it was backed with a hungry glare and some kind of guttural growl from her throat. It must have only been a few minutes, unless Talea had completely blacked out upon taking the chocolate, but he was already starting to act like the animals he treated. Not that she was against it: if anything, his extreme size and unusual, half-infested form only made that more _exciting_. She had no idea how this was going to work, physically, but the heat between her legs didn't care as long as something could satisfy her.

With an almost painful slowness, Son's tentacles brought her towards his body, dropping her low enough to reveal the real prize of the encounter. Son's Infestation had done a lot to his body, but it has left the most important organ intact - and, surprisingly, in a size only slightly larger than she would have expected for an Orokin. For a moment, Talea imagined it entering her body, only for reality to kick her brain in response.

"Wait, I... doesn't think this is going to fit..."

Son's eyes seemed to narrow at her words, as if he had been silently hoping she would say that all along. His grin grew wider, sharper, baring more teeth than she had expected from a man of his family standing. "Mhm, don't worry, my little Vulpap. I'll make it fit."

"Son, I _really_ don't think-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before the Entrati boy's cock gently pushed between her spread thighs, the half-infested surface seeming to have a mind of its own as it nudged between her sensitive skin. For a moment, Talea could feel the tension of it trying to get into a space that it was far too large for, and bit her lip as she wondered exactly what she was about to experience.

The head of his member almost seemed to be stuck for a second, but the tentacles wrapped around legs began to pull, wiggling her hips from side to side until-

Talea openly cursed at the way that the oversized cock suddenly filled her lower half, pushing apart anything in its way to settle within her body. She had no idea how much of the shaft slipped into her, nor how much she was able to hold, but the pleasing pain sent mixed signals right back to the pleasure centre of her brain. From the stretching sensation alone, she almost felt like she should be able to see the bulge of it against her slim abdomen.

After a few heavy breaths to gather her thoughts, she tried to work out what to say to the Entrati, but her mind was focused on handling the thick intrusion. Instead, she purred out a quiet "Oh... fuck..." and tried to settle against the support of the various tendrils, shifting her waist to find a more comfortable spot.

Her head snapped back to the Son as she noticed something change. There was a flicker behind his eye, a dash of red in the blue glow. That predatory grin didn't seem right - he wasn't himself.

"Ah... I... Son, are you alright...?"

The tentacles around her limbs grew taught, and she moaned as they pulled on her body, forcing her to straighten out.

"Deimos has many secrets." His voice appeared to come from all around the fleshy cavern that they were both inside, and his eyes grew dull. "The _Infestation_ has many secrets. Many urges. Right now, it's urging me to do so, so, _so_ many things to you."

"Like... what?"

One of his large hands loomed over to Talea's body, his fingers gently wrapping around her as some of the tentacles supporting her withdraw. She felt like a human sex toy, little more than something he could hold in his hand as he pleasured himself - a thought that increased her arousal twofold and sent a rush of adrenaline through her veins.

" _Breed you_."

She wanted to remind him that it wasn't possible, and that she was immune to the Infestation, but before she got a chance, his hand pulled her down towards his waist. The rest of his cock pushed into her so aggressively that it set fire to thousands of nerves at once, and she let loose a strained groan as her insides were forced to stretch out to accommodate it. Even at such a slow speed, the sheer _amount_ she had to take was enough to put more coals on the heat in her gut.

Son withdrew slightly again, pushing his hips slowly moving away as Talea felt her body trying to compensate for the sudden motion. She couldn't stop herself from moaning again, if only because she wasn't used to anything on this scale.

With a tone that sounded very unlike his normal speech patterns, Son leant his upper body closer, looking her dead in the eyes. "Can you imagine what we could do together?"

"Wh... why would...?"

" _Imagine_." Talea could swear that he was almost licking his lips as he spoke, but she didn't have time to check before his cock pushed back into her, filling her deeper and before and causing her eyes to shut as she tried to handle the unusual sensations it brought. "You would be great host to the infested, an excellent partner for breeding the perfect specimen. My little Vulpap queen."

The Infestation was obviously starting to alter Son's impulses, but Talea was unfortunately loving it. The last four words brought a hotter burn to her cheeks as she realised that the nickname wasn't a one-off, and that Son was intent on calling her that.

She couldn't deny that the idea was appealing. Not having to carry any kind of infested child - which was thankfully impossible, given her immunity - but the idea of Son becoming obsessed with her, trying to breed her over and over again from a primal, lustful impulse. She wasn't able to put much though into it before she felt another thrust from down below, her body coming closer to Son's once again. It felt like far too much, there was no way that her body should have been able to take something that felt this large inside her. The way that the shaft seemed to almost distort under the Infestation's influence managed to coax a few more huffs out of her, and she could feel her own hip muscles starting to quietly cramp at the pose that she was in.

" _Fuck_ , Son, seriously, I think it's too large! I'm not built for-"

"Shh, Vulpap, shh. There'll be room." His hand wrapped tighter around her, and his thumb moved across her chest, gently kneading at her breasts in a way that stifled any objections she may have had. "I'm a biologist. You can trust me. Of course, we won't know until it's all in there..."

"There's _more of it_?"

Son answered Talea's question by quickly pulling her down onto his cock - or maybe thrusting his own hips, or both, she couldn't tell anymore. The fullness inside her lower half continued to increase as she realised that he wasn't lying, and in under a second, she felt her abdomen stretch slightly to hold what was being jammed into it.

She could see it now. Her middle had been forced to bulge out under the girth of Son's member, and it would probably have hurt if she wasn't already both numb and incredibly addled by the pleasure she was feeling. "Those... _fucking_ _chocolates_..."

The Entrati took that has his cue to start the more rapid motions, withdrawing from her body only to return just as quickly at a consistent pace. The first few thrusts took Talea by complete surprise, and she began to panic, worrying that he would literally bore a hole into her body if he wasn't careful. Her brain told her that her entire body was being rearranged in the most pleasurable way possible, but it did very little to deter her from wanting more, even though she knew it was wrong.

Having no real agency in the situation somehow made it far more arousing to her, for reasons that she couldn't explain. Son was fully capable of squashing her like an insect if he wanted, especially when she was literally in his grasp. The thing was, she _wanted this_ , _badly_. While part of her had doubt that it was just the aphrodisiac talking, they weren't mind-altering. 

At least, hopefully not, or Daughter would have a lot of explaining to do. The impact those chocolate were having hadn't faded, and just thinking of the other Entrati made Talea wonder if they were all this dominant when they got in the mood.

Every time she tried to pursue a longer train of thought, the constant motion inside her made it difficult to keep it going, and it always fell back into a mess of heat and sore muscles. Whatever clarity she had managed to dig out was fading again, the chocolates presumably starting a second wave in her brain as Son's oversized attributes worked their magic.

Each thrust brought back that bulge, the very bottom of her stomach distending slightly as the head of the former Orokin's cock pushed up against her guts and made room for itself. Any further, and it felt like he would literally be opening her up from the inside, unravelling her entire body to suit his own shape.

She really _was_ like a toy to him, like one of those shitty little sex aids that she had seen advertised on the late-night Corpus broadcasts. Even if it was only going to last until the so-called chocolate wore off, she was more than happy to be that toy, to fill that role in the same way that Son was filling her.

The few tentacles that were no longer being used to support her made their advance, presumably controlled by Son's desires. They swarmed over her body, the wet fleshy surfaces brushing against her skin like tongues before they snaked over her body once more, binding her to his hand. Each time the Entrati's body slapped against her own, she felt the pressure of his large shaft on her insides, trying to make as much room as possible and pushing on every pleasure nerve nearby in the process.

Squirming under his hold and trying to handle the sensory overload being placed on her body, Talea let out a serious of half-yelled moans as his cock managed to hit a specific weak point inside her, making her spine twitch backwards and her hips start to buck slightly. She was sweating, the heat from the motions and Son's large palm making it difficult to cool down in whatever air she was breathing.

Son was still just as quiet as ever, but he had started to pant far more, his composure breaking down and his haircut starting to unwind as he sped up his motions. It was like he had completely forgotten that she was a living being, and was treating her just like a toy for him to satisfy himself with. The thrusts had turned into outright pounding now, and it was getting hard for Talea to think as her muscles continued to tense and relax with each movement.

The air seemed to grow boiling hot as Son groaned, the sound guttural and thick. With one final thrust, he brought Talea's body to the very base of his cock, sticking the entire oversized shaft inside her as it began to switch. Almost instantly, she realized what was happening.

"Wait, no, pull out, it'll be too muc-"

She didn't get to finish before she felt a large load leaving Son's tip, firing straight into her body far faster than she had anticipated. The prominent bulge above her waistline began to expand just a little bit further as the seed started to swell and pool in her body, having no easy way to escape aside from slowly leaking down the side of the Entrati's cock and onto the floor below.

It continue for way too long. No matter how many hushed murmurs and whimpered whines she involuntarily made, Son seemed to have a huge supply of the stuff, and it wasn't easy to handle. The poor timing of her own climax worked against her, and the warmth of an orgasm began to push against the warmth of Son's body in a way that made her feel like she was burning up.

If she had been in the right state of mind, she would have been terrified, but Talea could feel the Infested chemicals of those damn chocolates swimming in her mind. Her abdomen had definitely bloated from everything that was shoved into it, and it felt like her guts were begin pushed aside from the weight of it all.

The constant leak of semen from her body spiked as Son pulled away with an unusually comforting wet sound, allowing the rest of the excessive seed to finally escape her body. His hand relaxed and the tentacles around her grew slightly slack again, finally giving her a way to stretch her cramped muscles. Everything hurt, but it felt _so good_ in a twisted way. If anything, the emptiness was the most painful part, because she was already craving more of Son's attention.

It was Son that spoke first, his voice slipping back into its normal confident-yet-uncertain tone. "...well, that was..."

Talea nodded in agreement, her body sore. "...Vulpap queen was a new one."

"Hm?"

The two of them fell silent, neither really knowing what to say. Talea's aphrodisiac high was starting to waver, and it was almost a guarantee that she'd need to head back to the Orbiter soon and spend a few hours with an ice pack on her waist. For now, though, the warm glow would be enough to stave off any unwanted pains.

She took a long, deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, just sitting there while she tried to process everything that had just happened. A smile broke out on her lips, and she knew why.

"If you want to call me your little Vulpap queen more often, I wouldn't stop you."


End file.
